


Nail Shop Fail

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Nails, Twins, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: A ‘family trip’ to the nail salon turns a bit hectic
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Nail Shop Fail

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a request   
> Tumblr: Youllneverknowrac

You don’t know why Oscar decided to tag along with you while you got your nails done, but here he is, along with your guy’s three kids. You watched him rock both car seats with his feet, your older son sitting in his lap. Your first born, Junior, was now two and your little twin girls were about to be 9 months old in a few days. Life was absolutely perfect, and you couldn’t have asked for a better husband or father for your kids. Which is why you got pregnant so fast after they were born, and why you kept pulling your shirt down over your growing belly. 18 weeks pregnant with three kids was a lot to handle but Oscar sure did make it easier. 

“You okay babe?” You ask, the lady working on shaping your nails to your liking,”I can take one of them.” You offer

“No I’m fine mami, just sit there and look pretty.” He smiles and stops moving one foot when Luna finally falls asleep. Her sister Rosalie still wide awake and chewing on her fist. You nod and turn back to the manicurists, making a bit of small talk until you hear your son start crying. 

“Mommy’s busy, don’t you want to stay with daddy?” Oscar asks the small boy who was trying to wiggle out of his hold.

“Mommy! No daddy!” He says causing you to sigh. 

“Sorry.” You apologize and pull your hands back,”It’s fine Oscar, I can hold him.” You tell your husband, he nods and let’s go of Junior, letting him run over to you. You pick up the curly headed toddler and let him sit on your lap, handing him your phone to keep him occupied. You place one hand back on the table, the other holding on to him so he won’t fall.

When she finishes up with one hand you swap them out, shifting Junior in your lap so you’re more comfortable. You look over and smile at Oscar who now had Rosalie in his arms, rocking her to sleep. You rest your chin on the tiny human’s head and watch as the lady works on your nails. Painting them white like you wanted before adding all the decal and designs you had asked for, matching the other hand perfectly. 

When she finally finishes, you get up carefully, the boy still wanting to be held in your arms. Oscar takes notice and secures the baby back in her car seat before going up to the cash register to pay the usual seventy dollars. You were going to get a pedicure too but decided against it. Three kids in a nail shop was getting too overwhelming and this is a place of relaxation. 

You let him grab both baby’s and head out to the new suburban, following behind and going around to put Junior in his own seat,“You got it?” You ask as you fix the chest clips on your son. 

“Just make sure she’s locked in, so I can do Luna.” Oscar says 

You climb in, leaning over your son as you make sure the seat is sturdy,”Off mommy!” You hear his little voice cry,”Off!” 

“Sorry papi.” You laugh as you finish up and step back down,”I was helping your sister.” You explain to him and pucker you lips to give him a kiss, you feel his tiny lips on yours and pull back with a smile. You slam his door shut and let him keep your phone, Oscar doing the same on the other side. You two meet at the back of the car and you laugh in disbelief at the whole situation. 

“What’s funny nena?” Oscar asks curiously 

“We have trouble putting three kids into the car, imagine four. We’re gonna have to literally climb over to the back row.” 

“I never thought about that.” He chuckles,”Well maybe Junior will be old enough to buckle himself in, so we’ll toss his ass to the back. All we gotta do is peek over and make sure he did it right.” 

“True.” You giggle, Oscar finally taking your hands in his to look over your nails. 

“I like these mami.” 

“Thank you.” You smile and begin to lean forward to give him a kiss, being cut off by the sound of one of the girls crying from inside the car. 

“I got it. You just go start the car.” You say and walk past him to tend to Luna. You pop a pacifier in her mouth and she instantly calms down. You eye the other two for a second before finally getting into the passenger seat with a groan.

“You feeling okay?” Oscar asks and takes your hand in his, playing with your fingers.

“Yeah, I just need to get my feet up. My back is killing me. This little girl is giving me more trouble than the twins ever did.” You say and buckle up. 

“I’m sorry. I know you usually get your feet done too so you can sit in the massage chair, what do you say we put these three down when we get home and I rub your feet and back?” Oscar offers 

“Really?” You smile 

“Hmh, I’ll even paint your toes too.” He chuckles,”I probably won’t be as good as your usual girl but I’ll try.” 

“That’ll be amazing papi. I can’t wait.” You say, resting your hands on your growing belly. Occasionally looking over at Oscar or looking back at the kids, knowing that when the new baby got here the chances of going to a salon we’re going to be even slimmer and you would be absolutely okay with that.


End file.
